<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weiss Schnee And The Spirit That Guides Her by Negima</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431870">Weiss Schnee And The Spirit That Guides Her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negima/pseuds/Negima'>Negima</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Prepare for Character Development, Prepare for Comfort, Weiss Schnee Needs a Hug, Weiss Schnee-centric, prepare, prepare for angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:02:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negima/pseuds/Negima</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"AHHHHH"</p><p>Weiss opened her eyes wide. Cold blue walls surrounded her. Infront of her stood a small child.<br/>Where was she? Where was her team?</p><p>"Weiss! Are you alright"<br/>Winter ran into the room, she didn't even glance where Weiss stood. Instead focusing on the small child-</p><p>Wait.<br/>Weiss?</p><p>She looked at the child with a mixture of emotions, the realization hitting her harder than an Ursa.</p><p>This wasn't just a child.<br/>It was her.<br/>A younger version of herself. Of Weiss Schnee.</p><p>And she seemed to be the only person who could see her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, More tags to be added - Relationship, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Weiss Schnee &amp; Whitley Schnee, Weiss Schnee &amp; Willow Schnee, Weiss Schnee &amp; Winter Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Weiss Schnee And The Spirit That Guides Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“AHHHHHHHHHH”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss opened her eyes, frantically looking around.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cold blue colors surrounded her. In front of her was a person no- a child. The child had white hair and blue eyes and looked shockingly a lot like her when she was younger.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss? Are you ok?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Winter- No. She was younger, smaller. She didn’t have that cold look in her eyes nor the muscle that she gained from Atlas training. She didn’t hide her emotions yet, shown by the way she was now frantically running to the child to check her over.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Winter! There’s a ghost!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The child yelled. Winter- younger Winter? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Winter</span>
  </em>
  <span> sighed as a weight seemed to leave her shoulders.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss, Ghosts aren’t real”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She said as she looked the child in the eyes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss- Wait </span>
  <em>
    <span>Weiss? </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss stared in shock as the realization of who the child was hit her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t just looking at a child. She was looking at a younger version of herself. What had happened? The last thing she remembered was Yang and Ruby fighting between helping the people of Mantle or fixing the Tower...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s right there!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The younger Weiss screamed pointing at Weiss. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gods this was confusing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss there’s nothing there”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Winter said as she walked to where Weiss was standing, passing right through her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“See?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss stared at Winter as she waved her hand right through her. She tried to grab Winter’s arm but her hand passed right through. Winter smiled reassuringly at the child.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But-But”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The child sputtered as she looked between Weiss and Winter, looking at Weiss fearfully.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Weiss, go back to bed”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Winter said as she led the child into her bed, the child keeping her eyes on her all throughout.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Winter...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The child grabbed at Winters's arm as she turned to leave after tucking the child in.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss it's fine! Go back to sleep ok?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Winter smiled at the child, closing the doors as she left.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The child turned to stare at Weiss, looking at her fearfully.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss stepped forward and the child flinched.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’m not </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>gonna</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> hurt you. I'm not a ghost”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss whispered as she held her hands up and smiled to show that she meant well.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha- </span>
  <em>
    <span>What are you then?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The child started to speak but then whispered as she realized her mistake.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m a- a spirit. A guiding spirit. I- </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>i</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> help people by </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>guiding</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> them through their lives”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Thank god Weiss had gotten good at making up lies on the spot. If she hadn’t then the child would scream again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Promise that you are. Promise”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The child lifted her arm to point at her, still looking unsure.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss smiled, gods she was so naïve when she was young.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I promise that I am a guiding spirit and that I bind myself to Weiss Schnee and vow to help her throughout her life”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The child hesitantly pulled the blanket back over herself.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Will you be here when I wake up?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Probably. Don’t worry I’ll protect you from any </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>ghos</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>ts</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> or bad spirits.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The child turned away from her. Weiss sighed and leaned on a nearby wall. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She started to think about what had just happened.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She was here. Away from her team. Away from her friends. Away from Ruby. And she was-</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Away from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Away from</span>
  <em>
    <span> Everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She slid down the wall, pulling her knees to her chest. The realization of what she had lost hitting her full force.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>What had she lost?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everything.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tears fell on the ground one after another.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The night passed by quickly, a spirit crying silently as a child </span>
  <span>layed</span>
  <span> in bed, wide awake and unsure of what to do.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>........................</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Weiss did you not sleep well?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Klein asked as he helped the child- ok calling her child was foolish. But calling her Weiss would be confusing. Wiss? Wess? West? Snow?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Where did Snow come from?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Snow. That’s nice. Snow isn’t hardened. It’s...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not like Ice.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Snow</span>
  </em>
  <span> glanced at her out of the corner of her eye as Klein helped her tie her hair in a braid.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I had a nightmare”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes, Miss Winter mentioned that to me. Well, how would you like to have some juice? Apple Juice? Your favorite?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Thank you, Klein”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Snow </span>
  </em>
  <span>smiled as she looked at Klein gratefully. They left the room, Weiss following after them. Where were they going- </span>
  <span>Right.</span>
  <span> Winter hadn’t left yet so they were still eating together as a ‘family’. Even after the shitshow on Weiss’s birthday.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss sighed. From how old Snow looked it was safe to assume that she was around 10. That means that Winter was 16. She still had a year before she would run away to Atlas Academy.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss scoffed. Well, Winter deserved to get out of here as much as anyone else did. Snow glanced at her in confusion.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss, sit down”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She looked around. They had entered the dining room, Jacques was already sitting at his table, Willow had a glass of wine in her hand and was taking sips from it. Winter was already sitting at the table, as was Whitley.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Snow stepped forward and sat down.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Weiss,</span>
  <span> I heard you had a nightmare. Is that true?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, father.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Schnee’s don’t have nightmares. Make sure it doesn’t happen again”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss felt a surge of rage. He was already filling her head with lies and manipulation. She was a child!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, cause Schnee’s aren’t supposed to be fucking </span>
  <span>human</span>
  <span> are they?! Well, whether you like it or not, </span>
  <span>We</span>
  <span> are all human! And so are you!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss yelled, pointing at Jacques. Snow glanced at her out of the corner of her eye.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss look me in the eye when I am talking to you”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jacques noticed it. He narrowed his eyes, no doubt trying to intimidate her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bastard</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fathe-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Winter tried to step in. Willow took another sip from her glass and Whitley watched.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Quiet Winter! Weiss?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jacques yelled at Winter, who closed her mouth and leaned back into her chair.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, father. I will make sure it doesn’t happen again”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Snow said, Jacques nodded, looking pleased with himself.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Breakfast passed by slowly. Jacques got up and left the table, the tension in the room leaving with him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss are you okay?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Winter said as she asked Snow who was still sitting in her seat.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Winter”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Snow smiled reassuringly at Winter, who smiled back at her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Winter! Show us your glyphs!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Whitley got out of his chair and excitedly asked. Snow got out of her chair as well, moving to stand beside Whitley.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Willow watched them silently. Winter smiled.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course</span>
  <span>, let's go”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Winter got up and headed to the gardens. Whitley and Snow excitedly following her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss followed after them, smiling at how nice their relationship used to be. Before Winter left, before </span>
  <em>
    <span>She </span>
  </em>
  <span>left.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>.......................................</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Whitley yelled as Winter summoned a few birds. Weiss watching from the side, next to Snow who was looking at the birds with ambitious eyes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You want to be able to do what she can, don’t you?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Snow looked at her, narrowing her eyes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I told you, I’m your guiding spirit, I can help you. I can teach you. All you have to do is trust me”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Snow stared at her, nodding once.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss smiled at her, she had been trained by Winter before, maybe if she had more help she’d be able to help her team.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t have anyone else to talk to, can I just talk to you in the background?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Snow’s eyes seemed to soften. She probably thought that she felt lonely. She wasn’t wrong. Snow didn’t know loneliness yet. She didn’t know what It felt like. Weiss wanted to make sure she never had to go through that.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Snow nodded again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ok, well, Sn- Weiss do you want to experience the outside world? See what things are like outside? Go to a real school?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Snow’s eyes widened, at this age, Weiss hadn’t started to question Jacques. She still believed every word he said. She had never asked herself what she actually wanted to do. Jacques had drilled it into her that she was to be the best of the best.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You can make friends”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss knew what she was saying was strange to Snow. But she also knew that Snow would want to take the chance. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to answer me right now. You have until you’re 15 to consider.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss smiled.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They both turned to stare at Whitley, who was waving at them.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on! What are you doing!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Whitley yelled. Winter smiling from behind him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss smiled reassuringly at Snow.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Snow walked over to Whitley, who was asking Winter to summon them again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss smiled. They should have fun for now. Everything will really go to shit next year.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>......................................................................................................................................................................</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Time passed by quickly. The year passed by so fast.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss stared out the window. Watching the Snowflakes fall.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Whitley yelled as he ran into the library.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Whitley?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you hear that Father and Winter had a fight?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss sighed. Winter and Father had been fighting a lot lately.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Little Snow... I need to talk to you.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Icey (yes that was what she calling the weird spirit that showed up in her room last year) look at her. Icey seemed worried. That was concerning. Icey was rarely ever worried. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Whitley I’m going to the bathroom for a bit okay?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Whitley nodded and she turned to leave, Icey no doubt following her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She opened the door, waiting for Icey </span>
  <span>and</span>
  <span> then shut it and turned to look at her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what is it? You sound worried?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Icey seemed sheepish.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Snow</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>... There’s something I didn’t tell you. Winter... She’s leaving”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Leaving. What do you mean?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She’s leaving. She’s going to run away to Atlas Academy. Tonight.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“WHA- And you didn’t think to mention this?!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss started to raise her voice but quickly lowered it after realizing her mistake.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Little Snow, I- I wanted you to have some fun while you could”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“After Winter leaves, you will be the heir. Then you won’t be able to just be Weiss. You’ll be a Schnee. You’ll be overwhelmed with work and studies and you won’t have time for- for anything really. I just- I'm sorry. I am so sorry”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Icey seemed close to </span>
  <span>tears,</span>
  <span> Weiss felt an uncomfortable feeling rise in her chest.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize. It’s fine. Really.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss smiled reassuringly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss? Are you done yet?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Whitley’s voice sounded from outside the door.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m just out Whitley!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss yelled back, she gave Icey a glance.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You should head out. Whitley will get suspicious”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss left the bathroom, running over to where Whitley was grabbing a cup of hot chocolate from Klein.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss, Whitley. Oh is this for me Klein?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Winter entered the room. Weiss stared at her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss? Is there something wrong?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Winter.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss said, putting on a fake smile, pretending she couldn’t see Winter and Klein exchange concerned looks.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything’s fine.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She turned around and sat down at the table, helping Whitley with his pancakes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They’re staring at you. We need to perfect your smile more for when you have to start attending the parties”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss hummed to show her agreement.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Icey’s look hardened, she seemed more serious.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m serious Little Snow. Right </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> and in this mansion, the only weapons you have are your intelligence and your mind. When you start attending those parties, you’ll need to fake many different emotions, anger, disgust, hatred, happiness, even sorrow. You’ll also need to keep up appearances and make connections. Also, get closer to Father.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This made Weiss pause in her tracks, smiling at Whitley as she handed him the fork. She smiled a bit as she grabbed a picture book that he had put on the table, opening it to read it out to him. Thankfully, Icey knew her cues by heart.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry Weiss but you’re going to need to get close to him. You’ll need to convince him to let you and Whitley go to a Huntsman Academy and that won’t be possible unless he trusts that you are easy to manipulate and won’t leave like Winter. You’ll also need to become heir, Whitley can bear that amount of responsibility so young.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Icey said, she looked guilty and regretful, no doubt for making her get closer to her father. Icey always looked guilty for doing that. She always called him an abuser. Weiss never understood nor asked why. </span>
  <span>Yes,</span>
  <span> Father was a horrible person, she knew that. Icey had ranted about his wrongdoings to the point that she knew some by heart. But he’d never hurt his children, would he? Even a Tiger doesn’t hurt its cubs after all. Icey’s worry was unfounded. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, oh well. Icey would understand one day.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Icey smiled reassuringly at her, she smiled at Whitley but Icey must have known that it was meant for her since she chuckled.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She started to read the book to Whitley.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Winter and Klein standing behind them. Forgotten.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>.....................................................</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, do you have your clothes?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Klein asked, Winter nodded as she checked her luggage for the sixth time. She had everything, great.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Remember, you need to take the bus to get to the bullhead. I’ve already helped you pay for it. It’ll take you straight to Atlas Academy.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Klein was running through what they need to do. She was really blessed to have him, he agreed to help her get to Atlas Academy as soon as he heard that she’d been accepted.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I don’t contact anyone in my family and keep low. Even if Father finds me, Ironwood probably won’t let him take me without my will.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ironwood was known to have a rivalry with Jacques. They’d never got along. Ironwood wouldn’t let him take her, even if it was only to spite Jacques.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s great that you remember everything. And Miss Winter...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Klein said as he glanced at her. She could see that he wasn’t seeing her as a master or as someone who’s orders he would follow but as... family.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She could feel a wetness in her eyes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Be safe”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He said as he turned to look at her. He opened the backdoor of the Schnee Manor, she was just about to leave when-</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Winter?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She froze.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No no no.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss couldn’t be here.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to look behind her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There she was.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Standing right next to the door, which had been closed just </span>
  <span>incase</span>
  <span> a servant roamed around in the middle of the night for some godforsaken reason, was Weiss. Still in her sleeping clothes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss. Go back to your room.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss opened her mouth to say something but frowned and closed it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re leaving aren’t you?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss said as she glanced at the luggage, looking up to meet Winter’s eyes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“...Yes”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She said it. No point in hiding it when the answer was so clear.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“...Oh.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss’s voice was so soft. Barely a whisper. But she didn’t seem shocked or sad. Just...resigned.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Winter wished she could step forward and comfort her. But her feet seemed to be frozen to the floor.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I won’t tell. Promise you’ll write a letter every month.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I... I will”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Winter promised. She’d make sure not to break this one.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going back to sleep.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss said as she turned and left, not even glancing back at her. Winter just stood there, unsure of what to do.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Weiss.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Klein called after her but no reply came.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Winter you should leave.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He said as he turned back to her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded and left, hearing the door lock behind her. She sighed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No going back now.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…..................................................</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Weiss?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Klein entered her room, she kept her head ducked under the covers.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes stung with tears of- of.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know what.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Little Snow...”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She could feel a ghostly hand on her head. Probably Icey trying to comfort her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t want Klein here. She only wanted Icey.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Go away Klein”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice wavered despite her efforts.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“...As you wish.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Klein’s voice was hesitant. The sound of the door closing was soft, quiet.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She </span>
  <span>layed</span>
  <span> like that for a few seconds before pulling the covers up for Icey to get in.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She could see Icey’s hands. They wrapped around her, pulling her closer. Wrapping her in a cocoon of safety.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes. She could almost feel the cold that Icey seemed to radiate.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She could hear Icey sigh softly. She just snuggled closer.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes blurred over with unshed tears.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t sleep that night. Icey didn’t ask her to.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>...........................................................</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss, why are your eyes dark?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Whitley’s childish voice filled her ears. She smiled, he was probably referring to her dark circles.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They were barely there but he’d noticed them. Sharp little fellow.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re </span>
  <span>there</span>
  <span> cause...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She let her voice pause, making sure to build suspense, Whitley seemed to see her mischievous </span>
  <span>demeanor</span>
  <span> as his smile became more mischievous as well.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Cause I’m secretly turning into a ghost!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She put her hands up like claws, chasing Whitley as he laughed, running through the halls.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was rare, but every now and then, when Father was locked in his study managing the Schnee Company, there would be laughter in the halls.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Behind her, she could hear the crashing of furniture. The sound of shouting followed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Little Snow.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She could hear Icey behind her, she sped up as she tapped Whitley on the shoulder. Laughing near his ear, trying to drown out the yelling and the shouts.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tag! You’re it!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She ran past him, leading him to the gardens. That was the plan after all. Whitley and her would play a game of hide-n-seek. He would hide and instead of seeking, she would enter Father’s office to try and cool him down. This would show her as being trustworthy and more viable as heir. It would also make Father less suspicious of her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned, she ran into the gardens. Running past where they had once played with Winter and watched her glyphs.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>For some reason, her eyes seemed to be fogging over.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She ran behind a bush.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Whitley! Change of plans! We’re playing Hide-n-Seek! Hide! I’ll find you!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss yelled, pausing to make sure that Whitley had heard.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Whitley’s voice seemed to be getting further and further. She smiled.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She checked around the corner, making sure that no one would see her. She ran back into the hallway, slowing down as she neared Father’s study. There were no noises coming from the inside. It seemed the study had been sound-proofed. She walked right past mother, who was leaning against a wall while she took sips from her bottle.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mother didn’t notice her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Typical.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She entered Father’s study. Closing the door behind her. Father’s head snapped to look at her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss! Did you know about this!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Father yelled as he grabbed her by the shoulders.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>For some reason, she couldn’t talk.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Snow”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Icey’s voice snapped her back to her thoughts.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Right, Father wouldn’t hurt her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there something wrong Father?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She asked as she smiled, making sure to seem a bit concerned.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Father sighed as he turned back to his desk.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Sister, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Winter. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She betrayed us.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Winter had run away, yes. But that didn’t mean she had betrayed them. Weiss frowned. Did Father have his sources wrong?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“...What do you mean Father?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She asked. She could see Icey look more and more resigned as the seconds passed by.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She left! To Ironwood! To my biggest rival! She turned her back on us! That ungrateful little!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>...Father didn’t have his sources wrong.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was just lying to her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He must have had a good reason though.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But Winter wouldn’t-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to interject.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“SHE IS NOT ‘WINTER’ ANYMORE”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He roared. Making his way back to her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her jaw snapped shut. Father’s yell was loud. Louder than any she had heard before.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“SHE IS NOT YOUR SISTER. SHE IS NOT A PART OF MY FAMILY”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She could hear the sound of the door opening behind her. She didn’t want to think about who it was.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of the slap echoed through the room. She stared at the ground in shock.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Father had slapped her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Father had</span>
  <em>
    <span> hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span> her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weiss, I’m making you heir. Your duties start tomorrow. Make sure to get up early.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Father turned away.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When before had Father been this loud.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When had Father been this- this-</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Suffocating</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t the right word.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I- Yes, Father.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She gathered the courage to speak up, her voice wavering. Her cheek still hurt.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t hear you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Father.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice was firmer this time. Stronger. Yet she felt like she would fall any second.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her chest hurt.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She was wrong.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A Tiger wouldn’t hurt its cubs.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But a Schnee would.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jacques Schnee would.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She left the study, bumping into something on her way out.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She paused, the doors shutting behind her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Whitley was on the ground before her, crying.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He sobbed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She distinctly </span>
  <span>remembered</span>
  <span> Icey telling her about how Whitley would have to bear her responsibilities as heir if she messed up.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t let Whitley deal with this- this...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>If this was something that came with being heir then she would bear it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Whitley was only 8.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t deserve this.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She would keep him safe. Make sure he wouldn’t have to ever be heir.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Make sure that he was never in Fathe- in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jacques</span>
  </em>
  <span> eyes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed Icey was rubbing off on her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She knelt down, picking him up into a bridal carry.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His hand reached towards her cheek, where a small bruise had started to form.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Madam Willow, I would advise you not to see Mister Schnee right now, he’s quite angry”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She could hear Klein and Willow, their voices getting closer as they walked down the hall to where she stood.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No Klein, I will- Weiss."</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Willow stopped in her tracks as she saw them.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss wondered how they looked right now. Weiss with a bruise on her cheek and light-dark circles under her eyes, holding a sobbing Whitley in her arms.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother. Father is quite angry. You should not enter.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss warned Willow. She turned to Klein, who seemed concerned.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get some ice bags.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Klein left, leaving her and Willow alone with Whitley. She gave Willow a small smile.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take Whitley to my room.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She said as she walked past Willow, heading to her room.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She looked down to see Whitley still crying. She hoped that this wouldn’t affect him long-term. Icey had warned her that if she took all the attention, Whitley might get jealous. Would this change that? She didn’t want Whitley to despise her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Well, maybe </span>
  <span>Fathe</span>
  <span>-</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t do anything</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was him they were hiding from after all.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her gaze became foggy, tears welled up in her eyes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She could see her room’s door </span>
  <span>in front</span>
  <span> of her, opening it, she stepped inside. Closing the door behind her. She walked towards the bed and put Whitley down on it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Whitley tugged at her sleeves. He could probably see the unshed tears in her eyes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled through them. Ignoring the pangs in her chest.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be okay Whitley”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know whether those words were meant for her or for him.</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uh, Prepare for more??<br/>We are going to have more chapters in the schnee household.<br/>Also next chapter (or maybe the one after that) is going to be angsty in parts.<br/>Also I am going wild in writing today.<br/>So Prepare.</p><p>Believe me.<br/>Prepare.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>